


THE KINK LIST

by magicalweekes



Category: Brallon - Fandom, Dallon Weekes - Fandom, I don’t know how but they found me - Fandom, IDKHOW - Fandom, P!ATD - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, idkhbtfm - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Edging, Fisting, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral, Rimjobs, Smut, Snowballing, brallon, panicatthedisco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalweekes/pseuds/magicalweekes
Summary: In 2005, Brendon Urie made a list of his kinks on a piece of paper that he assumed he’d lost whilst moving into his apartment. Little did he know that his boyfriend Dallon was going to stumble upon it...





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this list that's been going around in the panic! fandom for years now, allegedly Brendon wrote this in 2005. I'm not sure if I believe if it's actually his or not but there are a few things that hint towards it being written by him: his handwriting, a reference to Ryan's favourite book, Brendon's obvious pain kink etc.
> 
> Whether it was done by Brendon or not, I thought I'd take it as an opportunity to write a fanfiction based on this list. Plot is key, but for this one it's mainly gonna be smut, so enjoy!
> 
> The list reads:  
> \- Bloodplay  
> \- Crossdressing  
> \- Biting (Marking)  
> \- S+M of some sort  
> \- Blindfolding  
> \- Hairpulling  
> \- Burnplay  
> \- Snowballing  
> \- Roleplay  
> \- Dirty Talk  
> \- Makeup  
> \- Bondage  
> \- Rimming  
> \- Fisting  
> \- Felching  
> \- Facials

“I think they’re in the bottom of the wardrobe hun”, Brendon called to me from the comfort of the living room couch. I sat on my heels as I dragged the huge cardboard box of old band photos from the bottom of the closet. Dusty photos of him and his band mates came into sight and I chuckled slightly at their strange outfits and goofy smiles. Brendon poked his head around the door conventionally and let out a cheeky smile as he noticed me laughing at the photo album labelled ‘2005 VMAS’. “Hey, don’t laugh, my hair looks cool as fuck” he laughed, taking the album from my hands and beginning to flick through the photographs.

Polaroid’s of him and his best friend Spencer were stuck into the album haphazardly like a scrapbook, I found it quite cute how they’d documented everything they did together as a band in photo albums and diaries. My head was leaned on Brendon’s shoulder, watching fascinated as he gently turned the pages and explained what they were doing and thinking and saying. It was adorable seeing him get so excited over his past, it was the best time of his life, although he rarely talked about it. All I really knew was how the band formed and who was in it, their music and how it ended. He didn’t seem to want to open up about anything in between that period of time until today, when I asked if he had any old band photos.

I reached out with one finger and traced it over a single polaroid of Brendon, he looked amazing but instead of telling him that, I just smirked and told him sarcastically that he was wearing a nice jacket. Underneath the Polaroid was a piece of paper, obviously shoved in there carelessly. I slipped my fingers beneath the cellophane covering above the photographs and pulled the paper out, being careful not to rip it. We both watched in curiosity as I unfolded it and attempted to smooth it out before reading it. Quickly darting my eyes over the scrawled letters I turned to Brendon in amusement. He shot me a confused look, “Oh my god what does it say”. I cleared my throat for dramatic effect and began to read the words written on the page.

“Bloodplay, crossdressing, biting, s+m of some sorts”, I turned to Brendon who was laughing hard with his face in his hands, “blindfolding, hairpulling, burnplay and snowballing? what’s snowbal-“

“No oh my stop it”, he choked in between bouts of extreme laughter, “I know exactly what the fuck that is”. I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled at him as if to urge him to spill what exactly the weird list I was reading was. “It’s some weird list I made of all my kinks”, he said breathlessly with a bright red face. We both sat on the floor for a few moments laughing hysterically in confusion at this list before I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek, snuggling into his chest “You’re gonna have to explain this eventually, you do realise”

“I thought I’d lost that thing years ago but yeah, it’s a list of all of my kinks from when i was 18. I mean, a few of them have changed or evolved but pretty much still spot on”, he stared down at me, his face still carrying a vague look of amusement with hint of embarrassment. I don’t know what he expected to do as a reaction to what he’d just told me, but i was too curious to just brush it off. “Bloodplay?” I questioned.

“Uhm yeah I like blood during sex”, he mumbled, “Not all the time, but it turns me on if i or somebody else bleeds whilst we have sex”. I sat back up and cocked my head to the side, confused by the admission, “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Yeah, but it feels good for me, you know?”

I sighed, it felt amazing that Brendon was being honest with me, but it also made me feel insecure that I wasn’t fulfilling his needs sexually. I wish I could make him feel like our sex was something more than just vanilla, I want to make him feel everything he’s ever wanted.

In that moment, I only had one choice as for what to do and I was beyond excited to try everything on that list.


	2. BLOODPLAY

My fingers tangled into the back of his hair as I gazed into his eyes, attempting to distinguish wether his eyes were displaying feelings of lust or fear. Brendon’s plump lips parted somewhat as if to speak, but I swiftly placed a finger over them, “I’m gonna give you what you want. Is that okay?”. He nodded obediently before I pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead, then on this cheekbone, his jawline and his neck. That is where I stopped pressing gentle kisses and began to lovingly kiss his neck, he exhaled shakily, causing me to myself to twitch. 

As my eyes opened I realised that Brendon was using his free hand to slowly massage himself through his jeans. Instinctively I seized his wrist and held his hand in front of my face, he appeared shocked. “That’s my job” I whispered into his ear before placing my lips around his middle finger and sucking on it as if it was his cock, making sure to keep dead eye contact with Brendon at all times. My other hand started presses against his chest but began to trail down towards his thigh and eventually onto his semi-erect dick.

Small, quiet moans left Brendon’s mouth as I used my fingers and palm to stroke along the fabric of his jeans that was constricting him and as he watched me mouth-fuck his fingers. Although I was quite enjoying teasing Brendon, I was becoming quite needy myself and longed to fuck him, but I knew that I needed to keep him on the edge for a little bit longer before I could fully get things started. A string of spit connected my lips and Brendon’s fingers, we both watched it in anticipation as it snapped as I was moving my head down slowly towards his clothed cock. I made sure to look straight up at him as I mouthed it through his jeans, “Stop teasing me”, he whimpered desperately with his eyes half closed. I unzipped his pants painfully slow before pulling them down to his mid thighs then doing the same with his underwear.

Brendon’s hard cock sprung upwards from his pants and my mouth practically watered. I was always hungry for this, for him. I licked a slow stripe up the side of his dick, holding the base with my hand and pumping it a few times before wrapping my wet lips around the tip. I could taste the precum forming around him and I made sure to amass all of it by swirling my tongue around the head, sucking hard on it and pulling back so that it made a pop sound as it slipped from my mouth. I went back up to kiss him, letting him taste himself before going straight back down and putting his now fully hard cock back into my mouth. I kept bobbing my head up and down, gradually getting faster for about two minutes before he began letting “faster” and “mhmm don’t stop” slip from his pretty mouth. I let his dick hit the back of my throat a few times, clearly giving him great pleasure, before removing my mouth completely and ordering him to get onto the bed. 

He stood up instantly, despite his knees being weak because he knew if he behaved then he was going to get exactly what he wanted. Brendon kicked off his pants and underwear, leaving them behind us as he crawled backwards onto the bed. We didn’t break eye contact the whole time. I jolted my head to the side, signalling for him to remove his shirt whilst I removed most of my clothes, except for my pants. “Roll over”, I instructed harshly as I got into a kneeling position on the floor behind the bed, my hands wrapping around his ankles and dragging him closer so that his feet were just above the floor and his ass was spread in front of my face. I massaged his asscheek before spanking it hard, earning a loud moan from the younger boy, “I love it when you make noise, louder next time” I demanded before raising my hand again and placing another slap across his backside. This time he animalistically groaned, this turned me on more than I ever thought it would. 

I spat onto his asshole and traced it with my finger, ensuring that he was somewhat lubed before I gradually entered him with my tongue. Brendon pushed himself back needing onto my tongue and instead of punishing him again, I let it happed as I was so lost in the moment. Over the course of a few minutes he slid backward enough for his toes to touch the floor and began fully fucking my tongue. I could feel him tensing slightly as he did this, he was getting close to orgarm so I pushed him back onto the bed and removed my tongue.

Brendon gasped as he felt my exit him, but his back arched and he moaned as he felt the tip of my cock rubbing against his ass. His hips rotating in small circles showing that he was ready for me. I barely let the tip slide into him before I dug both my thumbnails deep into his back and dragged them all the way down until the curve in his back. Blood began to seep from the fresh wounds as I slammed myself all the way into him, causing him to basically scream with pleasure. I continued to pound into him whilst digging my nails into his flesh and smearing the blood on his back. 

I was growing conscious of the noise he was making and pulled his head back by the corners of his mouth, making sure my blood covered fingers were allowing him to taste what was going on behind him. The sounds grew more and more muffled as he was pulled further back by my fingers and eventually had the back of his head resting on my chest as he sucked my fingers whilst I fucked him. I thrusted harder into him, causing him to bite down on my fingers and drawing more blood. I could feel him moan around my fingers as he began to suck harder on them. He began to tense his asshole around me “Brendon you’re so tight” I moaned as I continuously hit his g-spot and felt the younger boy tensing further around my cock.

My spare hand snaked around to Brendon’s painfully hard dick and I began to pump his cock at the same time as I was brutally fucking him from behind. Not long passed before my boyfriends knees buckled as he came, allowing me to slide out of him and watch him shake from the power of his orgasm. Brendon looked up at me from the floor with watery, needy eyes. “I want you to cum on my face”, he spoke softly. How could I ever say no. Brendon began to suck gently on the tip with his hands firmly behind his back, before pushing my throbbing cock right to the back of his throat. Tears pooled in his eyes as my cock slammed repeatedly against the back of his throat, his moans vibrating through me and sending shockwaves of pleasure surging through my body.

I couldn’t help but knot my fingers into his hair and fuck his pretty face until he couldn’t breathe. He repeatedly gagged on my cock until I let go of his hair and began to move my hand up and down my dick, Brendon sat on his knees eagerly waiting for me to finish. We made eye contact one final time before my whole body ceased up and I came harder than I ever have before all over Brendon’s face. My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt my boyfriend licking the cum off of my cock before continuing to lick it off of his lips.

Brendon stood up and I leaned down shakily to kiss him on the lips. We pulled back breathlessly as we both went to sit down on the bed. “Holy shit”, Brendon spoke, shaking his head slightly in disbelief, “That was the best sex Ive ever had”. I smiled cockily at him as I leaned forwards and picked up the crumpled paper from the floor and slid it into the pocket of my discarded jeans. “I’m saving that for later”. Brendon smiled at me, blinking slowly and wrapping his arms around my waist with his head on my chest. “I love you Dallon”.

“I love you too”.


End file.
